


Common Knowledge

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Jedi Master and Apprentice Exchange 2018, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 Legacy of Terror, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Everyone knows Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are together.  It's too bad nobody told Obi-Wan.





	Common Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Grabbing the binders on Poggle the Lesser's wrists, Obi-Wan ran for the exit as debris rained down on them.  He could feel the ground vibrating beneath his feet as large pieces of stone fell behind them, and he pulled Poggle harder to keep in front of the destruction.

As soon as he felt it was safe, he stopped and spun in place to watch the last of the dirt and stones settle as the temple stopped shaking.

Qui-Gon and Anakin came to stop beside him.

"All things considered," Anakin said, coughing as the dust caught up with them, "that went better than I expected."

"I wish we could have gotten one of those worms," Obi-Wan said, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.  "Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable."

"Well," Qui-Gon said from Obi-Wan's other side, "you are in luck on that score."

Turning his head, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon holding out his hand, a worm squirming in his hold.

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his delight.  "You managed to get one!"  He handed Poggle over to Anakin, and then carefully took the worm from Qui-Gon.

Anakin made a face.  "Really, Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled.  "I knew Obi-Wan wanted to study one.  And he's right that it will prove useful."

Obi-Wan grinned widely.  "You know me so well, Master."

Luminara and Cody approached as Obi-Wan examined the worm visually.  It wiggled aggressively, trying to get free.  "I'm going to need something to contain it," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course you do," Qui-Gon said, freeing a collapsible container from his belt.  It was just big enough to fit the worm, with air holes to keep it alive.

Obi-Wan's grin widened when he saw it.  "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you brought that."

"I saw that you didn't have one when we deployed." Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan put the worm into the container.

"I gotta say," Cody said.  "That's the weirdest gift I've seen anyone be pleased to get."

Luminara laughed.  "Trust me, this is nothing.  You should have seen some of the courtship gifts Master Jinn has given Master Kenobi over the years."

Anakin laughed and Qui-Gon smiled, but Obi-Wan frowned in confusion.  "Courtship gifts?"

Before anyone could respond to him, the sound of troop carrier ships approaching at a rapid rate diverted their attention.  As soon as they landed, everyone filed into different ships, and Obi-Wan was unable to ask what Luminara had meant.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Luminara's remark was still on his mind a few hours later.  Obi-Wan was with Ki-Adi and Luminara as they debriefed the Council about Poggle's capture and the estimated time it would take them to reach Coruscant.

When the meeting was over, neither Luminara nor Ki-Adi rushed off so Obi-Wan decided to indulge his curiousity.  Turning to Luminara, he asked, "What did you mean by courtship gifts?"

Luminara gave him a confused look.  "What?"

"Back on Geonosis, you told Cody that Qui-Gon has given me courtship gifts.  What were you talking about?"

Luminara laughed.  "Take your pick. The expensive Chandrilan spice cakes, the tickets to the symposium on rare funguses, the nanosilk for your tunic when you had that bad reaction, the vintage crosh-hide recliner he had installed in your rooms, the case of pludris liquor, the-"

"Yes, he's been very thoughtful over the years but calling the little things he's given me courtship gifts is quite a stretch.  Were you having a go at Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luminara and Ki-Adi exchanged a look.  "Of course not.  Are you having a go _at us_?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

Shaking her head in what appeared to be equal parts amusement and exasperation, Luminara said, "Honestly, Obi-Wan, sometimes you take things to such ridiculous lengths.  You don't have to keep up the pretense in front of me."

"Or me," Ki-Adi said.  "We're all quite aware of your relationship with your former Master.  It is a credit to both of you that you do not flaunt it, but there is no need to be circumspect in present company."

Frowning, Obi-Wan only felt more confused.  "I'm not sure I follow.  You think I'm in a relationship with Qui-Gon?" When he saw from their expressions that the answer was clearly yes, Obi-Wan was utterly baffled.  "But why?"

"Obi-Wan, you and Qui-Gon are hardly subtle," Luminara said with a gentle smile.  "Everyone knows about you two.  Surely, that can't be a surprise."

"Considering that we're _not_ in a relationship, yes, I find that deeply surprising," Obi-Wan said.  Luminara wasn't prone to pranks so he took her at her word that she believed this.  And, perhaps, he could see how she came to that conclusion.  He might not have guarded his crush on his Master as he should have.

But he found her assertion that everyone else shared her thoughts very troubling.

Both Luminara and Ki-Adi looked more astonished than Obi-Wan.  In unison, they both said, "Really?"

"Really.  Why is that so shocking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it's just . . . Surely, that can't be true," Luminara said, sounding like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ki-Adi also appeared to be digesting this news with difficulty.  "You two are so close.  And Master Jinn has gone to such great lengths for you.  Far more than he's done for anyone else."

"Qui-Gon Jinn goes to extraordinary lengths for anyone he meets," Obi-Wan said with a bit of a laugh in his voice, reminded of all the times Qui-Gon had hijacked a mission to help some unfortunate life-form.

"No, Obi-Wan." Luminara's voice was quiet and serious.  "What Qui-Gon has done for you borders on the miraculous.  He has never done anything approaching that for anyone else."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan asked, finding her assertion melodramatic.

Ki-Adi and Luminara shared another look.  "He took on a pack of giant Horn-Terrors for you."

"Well, he couldn't well not do that.  They would've killed him too if he hadn't," Obi-Wan said.

"He went to Praxiava, through the practically impossible Nebula Cluster, to grab that rare Three-Starred weed you wanted," Luminara said.

"Qui-Gon always has an eye for strange Temples.  It was just an excuse to let him look at the nearby Temple up close," Obi-Wan countered.

Ki-Adi said, "And Black Sun?  He took on an entire crime syndicate when you were captured."

"Which is just part of his duty as a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"Not this time.  He went against the express orders of the Council," Ki-Adi said.

Obi-Wan scoffed.  "He does that all the time."

"Yes, but he usually doesn't manage to completely dismantle an entire criminal organization and upend a corrupt government without any backup at all."

Before Obi-Wan could refute that, Luminara said, "He accomplished the Challenge Maze - a feat no Jedi has ever managed - to get you the Holocron you wanted."

"A Holocron he was equally interested in."

"What about the time you were sick with Zorpexian Pox?  No one dies from Zorpexian Pox but he still cut his way through the famously treacherous jungles of Heleodiop to get you a Trenvish flower just to ease your recovery," Luminara said.

"I'm sure the jungles' perils have been exaggerated, and he was in the neighborhood of Heleodiop anyway," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan." Luminara's expression was a combination of bewildered and concerned.  "Heleodiop's not in the neighborhood of anything."

That did give Obi-Wan pause. 

"Have you really never noticed Qui-Gon doing all these things for you?  Have you never understood why he's doing them?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Well, I . . ." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say to that.  When they spelled it all out like that, he could see where they were coming from.  If he were honest, he knew they hadn't even scratched the surface of his Master's deeds, and Obi-Wan was suddenly hard-pressed to think of one of his Master's extraordinary exploits that didn't have something to do with Obi-Wan.

"You mean you really _aren't_ in a relationship with him?" Luminara looked stunned.

"Attachments are forbidden," Obi-Wan said, but his voice sounded hollow to his own ears.

"That may be so," Ki-Adi said.  "But your Master has never been a conventional Jedi, and you have inherited many of his traits."

"I would never flaunt such a central tenant of the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan protested. 

Luminara and Ki-Adi exchanged glances once more before Luminara conceded, "No, no you wouldn't."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think of what he'd learned.  "You said everyone believed this?"

"Well, everyone who knows you well," Luminara said.

Obi-Wan turned to Ki-Adi.  "And this includes the Council?" Ki-Adi nodded.  "Why am I even on the Council if you thought I was breaking the Code?"

"Well . . ." Ki-Adi seemed to ponder the question.  "You have certainly earned your seat, and we did not see any evidence that you or your Master had been compromised by your attachment.  I imagine if the war had not been such a pressing concern, we would have questioned you regarding your relationship but honestly, it would have been a formality.  You have proven your commitment to the Order and to the Code many times over.  As has your Master.  In the last ten years-"

"Wait," Obi-Wan interrupted.  "You think we've been together for the last _ten_ years?"

"I suppose that has been a matter of debate," Ki-Adi said.  "There was talk of the nature of your relationship back when you were still a Padawan.  I'm not sure when the general consensus that you already _are_ in one was reached but certainly it feels that the two of you have been together for many years."

Obi-Wan boggled at the idea that there was debate about his relationship with his Master and that it had apparently been going on for so long.  "If you felt that way, why didn't you do something?  You've been assigning me to most of the same missions as Qui-Gon for years.  In fact, I can't remember the last mission I had on my own."

"You were given solo assignments after your knighting," Ki-Adi said, "as Master Jinn was given missions with Skywalker.  We did evaluate the missions, and found you both handled the separation professionally, but it seemed like a waste of resources to keep you apart.  You two just work better together.  I know that Master Windu despaired of Qui-Gon without your influence on him.  And, well, we thought you two were together so . . ."

He made a vague gesture that Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to read.  "So, you thought to facilitate a forbidden romance?"

Ki-Adi coughed.  "I wouldn't put it quite like that.  Neither of you have given us a reason to suspect your attachment was interfering with your duties, and we were willing to wait and see how you would end up handling the situation.  Others with attachments either have their attachments become an issue for them where we must interfere or they naturally gravitate away from each other under the pressures of the Code."

"And when neither happened in this case?"

Ki-Adi shrugged.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but then shut it a second later when he realized he had no idea how to respond to this information. 

Seeing his reaction, Luminara approached and put a hand on his arm.  "It appears we've all been wrong but . . . if something were to happen between you and your Master, at least now you know no one would be bothered by it."

"Only because you think I've been able to handle something I wasn't even dealing with.  There's no guarantee that would still remain the case," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"We have faith in you and your Master," Ki-Adi said.  "Whatever you decide."

The fact that they both were encouraging a relationship with Qui-Gon was more than Obi-Wan could deal with right now.  "I . . . I need to analyze the worm Qui-Gon retrieved.  I think I'll go do that now."

"Of course." Ki-Adi inclined his head.

Obi-Wan's exit was a clear retreat.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Using a touch of the Force to keep the worm still, Obi-Wan carefully pulled it out of its container and tried to position it so he could take a sample of tissue.  His mind was not focused though.  Usually he was quite careful in making sure whatever he was studying was secured before he took his attention off it but not this time, and the worm took the opportunity.

Obi-Wan had turned to grab a syringe when the worm lunged at him in a manner Obi-Wan would not have thought possible for a worm.  He might not have been fast enough to avoid it, but it didn't matter.

When he turned back, he found the worm suspended in mid-air.

"Obi-Wan?"

Turning to the door, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon with his hand outstretched, clearly using the Force to keep the worm in check.

"Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon walked closer, moving the worm back towards its container but keeping his attention on Obi-Wan.  "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Master.  I only looked away for a second."

"That's unlike you," Qui-Gon said, putting the worm back into the container.

Obi-Wan sighed.  "I know.  I'm afraid I was more distracted than I realized."

"Distracted by what?" Now that the worm was secured, Qui-Gon turned his full attention on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan hesitated, weighing whether he wanted to have this conversation or not, but a glance at the worm reminded him why clearing the air was important.

"Did you know that most of our friends assume we are in a relationship?" he asked.

"Yes."

Qui-Gon's instant and calm answer took Obi-Wan aback.  "But you never said anything."

"I've never cared much about what others think.  You know that," Qui-Gon said.  "What brought this on?"

Obi-Wan almost didn't answer, feeling that Qui-Gon had intentionally sidestepped the real issue.  He wanted to call him on it but thought better of it.  "It was what Luminara said about courting gifts.  She and Ki-Adi listed out many of the gifts you've given me - and I was thinking about several that they don't know about - and when it was put together like that . . . Are you courting me?"

"Yes."

Again, Qui-Gon's answer was immediate and definite.  For the longest moment, Obi-Wan could only stare at him.  "Yes?  Just, yes?  You didn't once think to explain what was going on?  If I'd known, I would've . . ."

"You would have?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Obi-Wan shook his head.  "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Obi-Wan, what I want goes against the Jedi teachings.  It was never fair to put my feelings onto you, and force you into a conflict with the Order," Qui-Gon said gently.

"But you kept giving me gifts," Obi-Wan observed.

Qui-Gon nodded.  "Well, it was clear you had no idea what I was doing so there didn't seem to be any harm in continuing.  And if you ever did decide that you wanted to challenge the Code with me, I wanted to be sure you knew I was up for that.  But mostly," Qui-Gon reached out to touch Obi-Wan's cheek, "I like giving you gifts.  I like to see you smile."

Obi-Wan ducked his head, pleased with the warm expression on Qui-Gon's face but not sure how to react to it.  "So, this is what you want?  You want to be with me?"

"I do."

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan leaned into his Master's touch and just let himself feel.  He did so love these quiet moments with Qui-Gon.  There hadn't been many of them since the war, and it made Obi-Wan appreciate any time they could find to be alone.

"I would like that," Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes to meet his Master's gaze.

Qui-Gon smiled again.  "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Obi-Wan smiled now too, tilting his head up slightly so Qui-Gon didn't have to lean down so far.  The kiss Qui-Gon offered had a slow, comfortable quality to it, as if they'd done this a thousand times before.

When Qui-Gon pulled away, his expression was softer than Obi-Wan could ever remember seeing it.

Obi-Wan curled up against his shoulder.  "I feel ridiculous."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan.

"That I didn't see what you were doing.  We could have been doing this _years_ ago.  Think of all the time we've wasted," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon leaned back enough that he could meet Obi-Wan's eye.  "I've never looked at it like that.  You have been with me more often than not since your knighting, and I have never felt a moment with you was a wasted moment.  This," he let his fingers trail along Obi-Wan's jaw, "just adds a new dimension to what we already are.  A dimension I look forward to."

"As do I."

Obi-Wan wanted to lean in for another kiss but the analyzer noisily shut down from lack of use, reminding Obi-Wan what he was supposed to be doing.

He sighed.  "I really should start analyzing the worm or go help Luminara and Ki-Adi interrogate Poggle."

Qui-Gon offered an understanding look full of sympathy.  "Yes, and I actually did have a reason for coming to find you.  Ahsoka's ship has failed to report in."

"It has?" That was troubling news.

Nodding, Qui-Gon said, "I'm sure it's nothing she and Barriss cannot handle but Anakin is taking the news about as well as expected."

Obi-Wan sighed, which made Qui-Gon smile.  "There's just so much to do."

"The war won't last forever.  There will be time for ourselves when the Force wills it."  Qui-Gon pressed another quick kiss to Obi-Wan's lips before releasing him and heading for the door.

"Master?"

"I know, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon turned back and smiled.  "And I will keep you informed about Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon leave and then turned back to his work, feeling lighter than he had since the war had started.


End file.
